Ryu
by Ryu The Eight Tailed Fox
Summary: I suck at summaries so please read. It's a good story. And please leave reviews!
1. Bad past

Hey there! Ryu's back with a new story! Yay! 'readers clamp' lol

Sasuke: Took you long enough.

Ryu: HEY!

Sasuke: 'smirks'

Ryu: 'pouts' but I was busy with school and I had surgery.

Sasuke: 'rolls eyes' Yeah yeah I know. I'm just teasing you.

Ryu: 'turns away from Sasuke and crosses arms.' hmph..meanie..

Sasuke: 'grabs Ryu frm behind and hugs her' you know you love it.

Ryu : 'grins' maybe...Anyways onto the story!!

Sasuke: You forgot something

Ryu: what?

Sasuke: 'rolls eyes' the disclaimer.

Ryu: awww do I have to?

Sasuke: yes

Ryu: 'sighs' Fine I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Sasuke: good girl

Ryu: hmph

* * *

Chapter 1- Bad beginings.

"_Ryu-chan! Wake up, honey." Said a woman. A little lump under a blanket in bed wiggled. "Come on Ryu-chan. Breakfast _

_is ready." The lump yawned. "Just a few more minutes' mommy." Ryu's mother laughed lightly. "But then breakfast will _

_be cold and I made your favorite." She said as she smiled at her daughters antics. Ryu sat up in her bed and stretched. _

_Then she turned to her mom and smiled. "Ok mommy." Ryu's mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "I love you Ryu-_

_chan." Ryu hugged her mother back tightly and giggled. "I love you too, mommy." There was a flash and suddenly Ryu _

_was alone. "Mommy?" she called out. No one answered. Ryu wandered around looking for her mother. Just as she was _

_about to give up she came across a door. She reached out her hand and turned the knob. The door slowly creaked open _

_and flames rushed out. Ryu screamed and tried to run but it was too late. The flames surrounded her. She cried out for her _

_mommy to save her but her mother never came. As the flames drew closer Ryu heard a voice. "Monster." It said. "YOU _

_MONSTER!...YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD, YOU MURDER!" Ryu recognized the voice as her mothers. The flames died down. _

_Ryu looked up and saw her mother. There were tear streaks on her face and a knife in her hand. Her eyes were filled with _

_hatred and disgust. Ryu looked up at her mother with terror filled eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" her mother yelled at her. Ryu's _

_eyes watered as she watched her mother. "Mommy?" she said in such a small voice no one but herself and her mother _

_could hear. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ryu's mother screamed while she slashed the knife at Ryu. Ryu yelled out in pain _

_and fell back. The knife left a long gash from Ryu's shoulder to her side just below her ribs. Ryu touched her shoulder and _

_looked at her hand. Blood covered her fingers. Her blood. She looked up to her mother again only to see her with her head _

_down. "I can't live like this….knowing that I gave birth to a monster…" she said in a hushed tone. Ryu's eyes widen. "I'D _

_RATHER DIE!" Her mother screamed and plunged the knife into her own heart. Ryu's sat there frozen in place as her _

_mothers corpse fell to the ground in front of her. She sat there a long time before she heard footsteps behind her. The other _

_villagers had come. They all looked at Ryu with venomous eyes. "She did this!" One yelled. "She's a monster! Kill her _

_before she kills us." Another yelled. They all started coming toward Ryu. They grabbed her and pulled her. They cut her, _

_stabbed her, raped her, and left her to die. As she lay there in a puddle of her blood a shadowy figure stepped forward. _

_"Poor little girl…the villagers all hate you." It said as it walked around her. "Everyone hates you…your mother killed _

_herself because of you." Each little word made Ryu die faster on the inside while she slowly bled to death on the outside. _

_"It's not fair….What did you ever do to them?...What did you do to deserve this?" The shadow said. Ryu started to grow _

_angry as she realized what the shadow said was true. Black chakra started to seep out of her and whirled around her body. _

_All her wounds started to seal up and all but one was gone. The wound her mother gave her was still there. It turned into a _

_scar. The shadow smiled as Ryu stood up. Her eyes were a deadly black and devoid of all emotions and feelings except for _

_rage, anger, and bloodlust. Ryu grew claws and her canine teeth sharpened and extended. The shadow laughed and _

_disappeared. Ryu saw nothing but red and she hungered for revenge. The last thing she remember hearing before she _

_completely lost herself was the screams of the villagers as she tortured and killed them all. _

End of dream

Ryu shot straight up. Sweat covered her whole body. Her breathing was harsh and she was trembling. She sat there a moment and

regained her composure. After that she raised her hand to her forehead. "Dammit…it still haunts me…" she said to herself. She

sighed and let her hand fall to her side. She looked around. She was in a cell in a village she didn't know about. Her village was

invaded by the ninja of this village and since she was the secret weapon of her village she was offered as a bribe to spare the

remaining villagers. She didn't care if her village gave her away. They all hated and feared her. They sealed her away in a dark dusty

room under ground. She saw her new cell as an improvement. At least here there was light and it was relatively clean. She laid back

on her cell bed and smirked. 'It's sad really….' She thought to herself. 'I'm treated better here then I was in my own village.' she

laughed bitterly to herself. As she was musing to herself her cell door opened and a tall blonde with a diamond on her forehead

entered. Ryu didn't even look at her as she sat on cell bed next to her. The blonde cleared her throat. Ryu sat up and turned to her.

"May I help you?" she said. The blonde nodded. "My name is Tsunade. I am the Hokage for this village and I have some questions

for you." Ryu nodded. "Ok first. What's your name?" Tsunade said. Ryu starred at the wall. "Ryu." Tsunade tilted her head. "No

last name?" Ryu shook her head no. "Ok next how old are you?" Ryu thought for a minute. "Hmm…15 I think…" she said.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "You think?" Ryu nodded as if it was normal to not know your age. Tsunade sighed. "Ryu instead of

me asking questions why don't you tell me about yourself." Ryu shrugged. "Sure. I don't remember when I was born. I have no

family. My village hated or feared me. At the age of 5 my mother committed suicide because of me and the villagers thought I killed

her so they stab, raped, and left me for dead. Then I got mad killed and tortured them. The villagers that were left sealed me in a

dark, dusty room underground and planned to use me as a secret weapon. Then your ninja's invaded my village and they gave me

up to save their sorry asses and now I'm here." Tsunade sat there for a minute stunned. Then "Wait what do you mean secret

weapon?" Ryu grinned showing off her sharp fangs. "I am the daughter of a demon and I am very powerful. They villagers made me

stronger. They put me through all kinds of torture and training. I guess I should kinda be grateful to them in a way." Ryu chuckled.

Tsunade stared at Ryu for a while. "What demon?" She asked hesitantly. Ryu turned to her and a glint of mischief flashed through

her eyes. "The one and only Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade's eyes widened. It was impossible. She couldn't be the

child of Kyuubi. Or could she?

* * *

Ryu: WOOT! 1 chapter down!

Sasuke: hn

Ryu: thanx for the enthusiasm...

Sasuke: no problem. 'smirks'

Ryu: 'rolls eyes' any way likey? no likey? Leave a review to tell me! PWEEEAASSEE!!


	2. Roomie?

Ryu: Hey ppls!! I'm back with ch 2!! I wasn't actually planning on making this ch for a while but I got bored and poof! Any ways on to ch 2!!

PS: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

Ch 2

"No" she said. "You're lying." Ryu smirked. "Wanna bet?" with that Ryu morfed into a red nine-tailed fox the size of a husky dog. Tsunade gasped and stepped back from Ryu.

Ryu morphed back to her human form. "Believe me now?" She said grinning. Tsunade nodded. She regained her composure and glared at Ryu. "How do I know you won't

harm this village?" Ryu sighed. "Easy your village has already treated me better than my own village. Besides if I wanted to harm this village don't you think I would have by

now?" Tsunade nodded. She had a point. "Very well then. I will let you out of here on one condition." Ryu smiled. "Name it." Tsunade nodded. "You swear you loyalty to this

village and obey my orders." Ryu nodded. "That's two, but ok!" she said grinning. Tsunade smiled. 'Hmm…she almost reminds me of Naruto…'

-later-

Once Ryu was let out she decided to look around her new home. She liked what she saw. It was very nice and the people were friendly. Everything was great until she saw

some kids picking on a baby fox. "Stupid fox! It's because of you're kind that my daddy's dead!" one said as he kicked the little kit. Ryu ran over to save the kit. "Hey what

the hell do you think you're doing!?" The kids spun around to face Ryu. "Mind your business lady!" said one. "Yeah!" said the others. Ryu growled and morphed into her

demonic form she showed Tunade. The kids stared at her in fear until she growled at them and beared her fangs. They all ran away after that. Ryu returned to her human form.

She walked over to the little fox. As she got closer the kit made a feeble atempt to growl at her to make her stay away. "Shh…it's ok little guy….I'm not gonna hurt you." She

said. The fox kit still didn't stop so she started to purr like a mother fox would to soothe her kits. The little fox stopped growling and let Ryu pick it up. She craddled it gently in

her arms. "There now. Don't worry I'll take care of you." The little kit licked Ryu's hand and fell asleep. "Poor little guys all tired out and he's injured too. Those rotten brats!

She mumbled as she walked to the place Tsunade told her she was to stay.

-woot-

Sasuke had just gotten home from an annoying day of training. Sakura annoyed him by talking his ear off and asking him out. 'when will she get it!?...I don't like her!' he thought

to himself. Naruto hadn't helped either. All he did was give Sasuke a headache with all his "I'm the future Hokage! Believe it!" Sasuke sighed and laid down on his couch. He

figured a nap wouldn't hurt right now. But just as he was about to fall asleep there was a knock at his door. "Grr…this better be worth it!" He growled out as he opened the

door. Standing on his doorstep was a girl a few inches shorter than him with long silver hair, tan skin, and silver eyes. She was holding what he thought was a injured baby fox.

'What the…?' he thought. The girl grinned and handed him a letter with his name on it as she walked into his house. "Hey What the hell are you-" The girl cut him off. "Read the

letter then you'll know why I'm here."she said. Then she disappeared around the corner. Sasuke glared at where she was and tore open the letter. It read:

Dear Sasuke,

This is Tsunade. I am letting this girl saty at your house since you and I both know you sure as hell have room. Her name is Ryu. She's the daughter of the demon Kyuubi no

Kitsune so I suggest not pissing her off.

Good Luck,

Tsunade

Sasuke stared at the letter for a while. Then the news hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh FUCK NO!" he yelled.

* * *

Well that's it! Maybe I should make the chapters longer...? You do you all think?? Leave a review! 


End file.
